


Fell On Black Days

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU 9.13 The Purge, Angst, Barebacking, Canon-Typical Violence, Future Fic, M/M, Minor Dean/Original Female Character(s), Minor Dean/Original Male Character(s), Season 9, Sibling Incest, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU a partir del 9.13 The Purge) Cuando Sam descubre lo que Dean ha hecho para salvarle, siente que su mundo se destruye a su alrededor. Sam y Dean tienen que luchar con las consecuencias de  la decisión del mayor de los Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pues sí, se suponía que estaba escribiendo otra cosa, pero parece que con Sam y Dean, que se me crucen ideas es la historia de mi vida, ésta en particular me ha gustado mucho escribirla y ha resultado bastante fácil, quizás porque la idea (buena, mala o regular) me surgió después de ver el capítulo y desde entonces no me he podido desprender de ella. El fic está casi completo, son viñetas de mil palabras , escritas en segunda persona pero espero que podáis reconocer "la voz" del que narra en cada una de ellas. Como siempre, gracias por leer y si encima me dejas opinión, pues mejor :) estoy donde sabéis, Aeren

 

 

[ ](http://wellcometothedarkside.tumblr.com/image/78887985702)

**Título** : Fell On Black Days

**Autor:** aeren76

**Rating:** NC-17

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairing** : Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester

**Disclaimer** : Por supuesto, ellos no me pertenecen y esta historia es pura ficción.

**Palabras:** ~10.354~

**Resumen:** _(AU a partir del 9.13 The Purge)_ Cuando Sam descubre lo que Dean ha hecho para salvarle, siente que su mundo se destruye a su alrededor. Sam y Dean tienen que luchar con las consecuencias de  la decisión del mayor de los Winchester.

**Warnings:** Angst/sexo explícito/violencia (al mismo nivel que en la serie)/ muerte (por el momento) de uno de los personajes principales/Incesto/ Dub-NonCon

**Notas de Autor:** Gracias por el trabajo de beteo a **[**hermione_drake**](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/) ** y a **aura_dark** ** **sois las mejores, que los sepáis.****

* * *

  


 

 

 

«Whatsoever I’ve feared has come to life. Whatsoever I’ve fought off became my life»

 

**1**

«No, yo no lo haría». Lo dice tan bajo que parece que le duele a él más que a ti. Te callas, porque no sabes qué decir. Cualquier cosa, lo que sea, sólo lo empeoraría todo aún más y están tan cansado que te limitas a dejarle ir.

El eco de los pasos de Sam todavía no se ha perdido en los pasillos del búnker mientras permaneces de pie intentando controlarte. El mundo se reduce durante un segundo, contrayéndose y expandiéndose a tu alrededor con vertiginosa rapidez, oscuridad y de nuevo luz. Miras a tu alrededor sintiéndote patético, más pequeño e insignificante que nunca, como cuando tu padre te traspasaba con aquellos ojos grises, esos que Sam ha heredado, fríos e inmisericordes, recordándote tu lugar, tu única misión en el mundo. Tu fracaso. Sam.

Te obligas a sentarte de nuevo en el banco de madera, la botella frente a ti, el vaso empañado lleno hasta la mitad, el ansiado olvido a sólo unos centímetros. Sabes que beber no es lo más inteligente que puedes hacer, pero tampoco es que en tus treinta y cinco años hayas hecho nunca nada a derechas,  ¿qué importa una idiotez más? En este momento lo único que quieres es que ese nudo que tienes alojado en el fondo del estómago se disuelva, sólo quieres que los pulmones dejen de vibrar de esa forma extraña, como si no fuesen capaces de hacer su puto trabajo, quieres, necesitas, que las manos dejen de temblar del modo en que lo hacen.

El reflejo desfigurado de tu cara te sonríe burlón desde el fondo de la botella, un ojo aquí, un labio allá, estás tan roto por fuera como por dentro, Dean. El latido en la base del cuello parece crecer con cada inspiración, como si el cráneo no fuese lo bastante fuerte para contener el cerebro dentro de los huesos. Por un segundo crees que la cabeza va a explotarte, el dolor _, el horror_ de lo que has cosechado te espanta, porque aunque sus palabras te hieren como si te estuviesen hundiendo un puñal en el vientre, no eres capaz de reunir el valor suficiente para culparle. Sabes que mereces todo lo que te ha dicho. Lo mismo que sabías que esto iba a llegar tarde o temprano, nunca has estado a su altura, _lo sabes_ , dentro de ti lo has sabido siempre. Sólo has servido para atraerle una y otra vez a un mundo que él desprecia del modo en que ahora tú le repugnas. Lo que no te explicas es por qué ha tardado tanto tiempo en aceptarlo, en decir en voz alta lo que piensa de ti, lo poco que vales. Aprietas los dedos sobre las sienes y gimes, el sonido, estrangulado y ronco, te produce una nueva sensación de vergüenza, siempre fuiste débil. Amargo, el whisky te burbujea como ácido sobre el paladar. Quieres vomitar, ahogarte en tu propia miseria, _desaparecer._

En tus oídos resuena un zumbido, al principio es sólo un rumor persistente, lo has tenido ahí durante tanto tiempo que a veces ni lo notas, hoy no puedes ignorarlo, crece y crece, tanto y tan fuerte que para cuando quieres darte cuenta estás de rodillas en el suelo, el brazo te arde, es como si la sangre en tus venas se estuviese carbonizando, crees que te estás quemando desde dentro, te sorprendes de no poder oler tu propia carne achicharrándose, te anticipas a la náusea que sabes que vendrá y haces otro intento por hacerte un poco más pequeño. Piensas en Alastair, por un segundo puedes verle de pie enfrente de donde estás ahora, hecho un ovillo, es tan oscuro y poderoso como le recuerdas y está sonriendo de nuevo, levantando la mano, llamándote, incitándote, llevándote hasta el fondo, hasta lugares de tu conciencia que ni siquiera sabías que poseías. «Eres mío, Dean, mi protegido». No quieres cerrar los ojos porque sabes lo que sentirás, sus manos, su lengua, los dientes clavados en el cuello mientras te obliga a sentir el mayor placer, _el peor._ Gruñes y ahogas una nueva arcada, no quieres eso, nunca lo quisiste y, sin embargo, durante un tiempo te entregaste gozoso a la más abyecta perversión, fuiste el mejor. Con la visión borrosa luchas por ponerte de pie, pero no puedes, es como si la carne se te despegase de los huesos, quieres gritar, pero no sabes si tienes cuerdas vocales, por un instante no sabes si puedes distinguir la habitación a tu alrededor, el frío suelo de piedra es casi un consuelo cuando apoyas la frente sobre él, jadeando de forma fatigosa.

El dolor sigue alargándose, es como si acabases de morir de nuevo y estuvieses allí abajo otra vez, te preguntas si lo real es que jamás saliste del infierno; a lo mejor, todo, «todo» es una nueva tortura de Alastair, a lo mejor nada ha sucedido más allá de tu mente. Casi lo deseas, cualquier cosa mejor que ver los ojos de Sam analizándote, desmembrándote, recordándote que no vales nada. Nada. Nada. A lo mejor es que ya no recuerdas cómo ser humano.

Gimes y te arrastras, buscando a ciegas, y entonces el mundo parece recobrar de pronto su color, el tiempo y el espacio son de nuevo consistentes a tu alrededor. Es tan ridículamente sencillo que casi no puedes creerlo. Te sujetas la muñeca contemplando el modo en que la sangre resbala, espesa y copiosa, caliente e hipnótica. Tienes el borde del cristal clavado en medio de la palma, casi te ríes por la ironía, tiras, con las yemas resbalosas, todavía de rodillas sobre el frío suelo, rodeado de vidrios rotos. La punzada es tan intensa que eclipsa el resto de emociones, te muerdes un labio y lo hundes un poco más, hurgas dentro, mientras el sudor te gotea por la frente, la nariz y el cuello; sin embargo, mientras te cortas la carne, nada importa:, Sam, el Cielo y el Infierno, tú mismo. Al menos, ahora tienes una respuesta, menos es nada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título** : Fell On Black Days

 **Autor:** aeren76

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Pairing** : Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester

 **Disclaimer** : Por supuesto, ellos no me pertenecen y esta historia es pura ficción.

 **Palabras:** ~10.354~

 **Resumen:** _(AU a partir del 9.13 The Purge)_ Cuando Sam descubre lo que Dean ha hecho para salvarle, siente que su mundo se destruye a su alrededor. Sam y Dean tienen que luchar con las consecuencias de  la decisión del mayor de los Winchester.

 **Warnings:** Angst/sexo explícito/violencia (al mismo nivel que en la serie)/ muerte (por el momento) de uno de los personajes principales/Incesto/ Dub-NonCon

****Notas de Autor:** Gracias por el trabajo de beteo a **[**hermione_drake**](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/) ** y a **aura_dark** **sois las mejores, que los sepáis.****

* * *

 

 

**2**

 

 

 

Cuando entras en tu cuarto evitas mirarte al espejo. Desde lo de Gadreel hay momentos en los que no te reconoces del todo y la sensación no es nada agradable. Imaginas que a estas alturas de tu vida ya deberías estar acostumbrado, pero no, es imposible hacerse a la idea de que tu cuerpo no es tuyo, de que una vez más te han usado. Estás tan enfadado con Dean que no sabes qué hacer contigo mismo.

No pretendes hacerle daño pero, al mismo tiempo, _necesitas_ verle sufrir, quieres tener pruebas de que su dolor es real, tanto como lo es el tuyo. No te sientes orgulloso de esa compulsión que tienes de retorcer un poco más el puñal, pero a pesar de todo lo has hecho. Tú, tu misma existencia, es la única arma que posees en su contra y no has dudado en usarla. No es lo más noble del mundo, ni te ha reportado siquiera un mínimo de consuelo, ¿cómo podría? Dean es lo peor y es lo mejor. Dean es todo, es lo que más amas y es a lo que más temes. Le quieres y le necesitas de formas que te espantan. Sabes que lo que hay entre vosotros va más allá de la cordura y, por mucho que tus actos te lleven en otra dirección, dentro sientes la misma enfermiza necesidad que él. Sabes que nunca vas a estar preparado para dejarle ir, así que te imaginas que, en el fondo, eres sólo un hipócrita. Sólo que esta vez… _esta vez_ , eres incapaz de pasar página.

Te metes en la cama, el cuarto está a oscuras y lo único que pides son unas horas de descanso. Sólo quieres que todo lo que ha pasado sea un mal sueño. Necesitas dejar de ver a todos esos extraños que te miran con pupilas aterradas. Estás sucio, más que nunca, y tienes que culpar a tu propio hermano por eso. Te hace falta dejar de sentir la piel de Kevin incinerándose bajo tu palma. _Le odias_ ; mientras te encojes bajo las mantas, le odias por violar lo único real y verdadero: tu fe en él.

Y, sin embargo, no puedes evitar que la bilis se te revuelva en el estómago cuando recuerdas la expresión de aquellos ojos cuando has hablado. Sabes que no has sido sincero, que la mitad de lo que has dicho es simple basura, que sólo es respirar por la herida. Lo que de verdad te urge es oír que lo siente, que comprende que lo que ha hecho es inaceptable. Hundes la cabeza en la almohada y respiras el olor del algodón recién lavado, quisieras dejarte llevar por la lástima hacia ti mismo, pero estás tan harto. No sabes cómo digerir todo lo que te bulle dentro o cómo apaciguar esa ira hacia Dean.

La negrura del cuarto parece espesarse con cada una de tus inspiraciones, es como si la luz se estuviese consumiendo junto con el oxígeno, de forma lenta pero incansable. Algo parecido al pánico se te ha alojado en la base del cráneo, es algo gélido pero te hace empezar a sudar, notas las palmas de las manos viscosas y el aliento pesado en los pulmones. Crees que te ahogas de nuevo, como cuando no eras tú. Aprietas los párpados gimiendo con suavidad, no quieres que te oigan. No quieres que _él_ te oiga y al mismo tiempo, darías lo que fuese por que te reconfortase, por apoyar la mejilla contra su pecho y dormirte escuchando el latido de su corazón.

De pronto, precisas salir de allí, hay algo que te impulsa a levantarte y apartar las sábanas. Descalzo, te aventuras por el pasillo. El silencio te oprime, es como una presencia más a tu espalda, ominosa, casi burlona. Te giras con el corazón desbocado, sintiendo que te miran, deseando no haber entrado en la cocina una hora antes. No estás bien y sabías que acabarías siendo el bastardo resentido en el que te conviertes siempre que tienes miedo o estás herido. Por un segundo, las sombras se juntan aún más, parecen vivas, te rozan, atrayéndote, zarcillos helados que caracolean a tu alrededor, susurrándote cosas que pretendes no oír. Te preguntas si has acabado por volverte demente de una vez. Casi desearías estarlo, casi esperas ver a Lucifer en la esquina, contemplándote con esos ojos sin fondo con los que a veces todavía sueñas.

Te clavas las uñas en la palma, tan fuerte que sabes que eso caliente que te moja las yemas es tu sangre. No te importa, lo único necesario es seguir adelante y ver con tus propios ojos a Dean. No sabes si lo que buscas es seguir torturándole y, de paso, fustigarte con su dolor o simplemente quieres comprobar que esa noche duerme, que no va a seguir autodestruyéndose. Te gustaría tener el valor para confesarle que lo único que de verdad quisieras es que te asegurase que vais a salir de aquel bucle infinito. Estás harto de teorizar, vas a llegar y vas a verle con tus ojos, a esas alturas ya estará ebrio; seguramente el alcohol y el cansancio le habrán hecho dormir. Si tienes suerte, podrás llevarle hasta su cuarto y regresar a la cama.

Estás tan cansado que la posibilidad de llamar a Cass te parece aceptable, aunque odies dejar que nadie se entrometa. No es como si no le apreciases, es tu amigo, pero esa vena posesiva que se desató en ti cuando supiste sobre Benny siempre te impulsa a guardar silencio. Vuestros problemas son algo íntimo, no quieres que nadie intervenga, ni siquiera Cass. Te pasas la mano por la nuca, ignorando esa voz que te dice que _ese_ es otro problema del que no quieres darte por enterado. Dios, como dijiste a Dean, eres un puto desastre.

Te paras en el umbral, Dean no está, así que te imaginas que se ha ido a dormir, te estás girando cuando ves algo en el suelo, hay cristales manchados de sangre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título** : Fell On Black Days

 **Autor:** aeren76

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Pairing** : Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester

 **Disclaimer** : Por supuesto, ellos no me pertenecen y esta historia es pura ficción.

 **Palabras:** ~10.354~

 **Resumen:** _(AU a partir del 9.13 The Purge)_ Cuando Sam descubre lo que Dean ha hecho para salvarle, siente que su mundo se destruye a su alrededor. Sam y Dean tienen que luchar con las consecuencias de  la decisión del mayor de los Winchester.

 **Warnings:** Angst/sexo explícito/violencia (al mismo nivel que en la serie)/ muerte (por el momento) de uno de los personajes principales/Incesto/ Dub-NonCon

 **Notas de Autor:** Gracias por el trabajo de beteo a **[**hermione_drake**](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/) ** y a **aura_dark** **sois las mejores, que los sepáis.**

* * *

 

**3**

La primera vez que piensas en _eso_ estás follándote a una desconocida en el baño de un bar donde acabas de desplumar a un puñado de idiotas. Tu cerebro ahíto de alcohol, adrenalina y pura hambre ha decidido que dejar que esa tía te monte no es una mala idea. Estáis vestidos y el cubículo es ridículamente pequeño. Su olor dulzón os envuelve mientras le circundas la cintura con los dedos, viéndola bajar y subir sobre tu sexo. No sabes cómo pero al menos llevas un condón puesto.

No os besáis, apenas os habéis dicho ni media palabra, pero cuando la notas contraerse a tu alrededor la obligas a girar, pones dos dedos dentro de su boca, silenciándola y ella muerde mientras se agita una vez más, presa del orgasmo. Miras fascinado cómo sus uñas pintadas de un rojo eléctrico se hunden en la piel de tus antebrazos y entonces lo sientes: ese bendito dolor. Resuellas, la sangre te burbujea en las venas, como si llevases un enjambre dentro. Boqueas, hundiéndote de una forma brutal, ahora que no le ves la cara todo te resulta más fácil. Ahora, mientras te desgarra la carne, crees que eres capaz de acabar.

Te apartas, te deshaces de la goma y temblando, te frotas a la desesperada, escuchándola jadear, te imaginas que ha vuelto a correrse pero no te interesa, estás demasiado lejos ya, cabalgando tu propio clímax, que se derrama sobre la piel enrojecida de su trasero, goteando por las medias de nailon barato. No te importa que te esté maldiciendo, preguntándote cuál es tu problema, golpeándote, dándote un instante más de claridad. Se lo agradeces.

Esa madrugada duermes en el Impala, no te fías de ti mismo y aunque morir ha dejado de ser un problema, no deseas que Sam te lance una de esas miradas especulativas que parecen ser su modo por defecto desde que anunció que ya no erais hermanos. Te ríes apoyando la nuca sudada en el asiento, el olor del cuero te relaja, como siempre te sucede, has pasado treinta años de tu vida considerando ese coche tu hogar, en ella has vivido lo mejor y lo peor. La conducías cuando viste a Sam irse a Stanford, piernas kilométricas y rabia contenida para esta vida y la siguiente, la conducías cuando os alejasteis de Palo Alto aquel treinta y uno de octubre, la noche en que cambiaste su destino. La conducías cuando te llevaste a Sam de aquel pueblo donde Ojo Amarillos le había llevado, la condujiste la noche antes de ir al infierno, la recuperaste después de regresar, velaste a Sam durante un año entero allí adentro y cuando volviste del Purgatorio, la convertiste en un campo de batalla. Alzas la botella y bebes, intentando contener el resquemor que te palpita en la sangre, la marca vuelve a arder, pero la ignoras, sabes cómo hacerlo. Aún no ha llegado tu momento, así que tragas el whisky y esperas a que el sueño te venza mientras ves las estrellas seguir su camino por el firmamento.

 

Estás casi dormido cuando sientes la presencia cerca de ti. Te enderezas, deseando por una vez no haber bebido tanto, porque de pronto es como si la borrachera se abatiese sobre ti como una mala pécora, haciendo que le latan las sienes y que el corazón se te acelere. Gruñes una maldición y tanteas en busca de una botella de agua que lleva días navegando por el asiento trasero, cuando la abres y acabas de un solo trago con el contenido, vuelves a sentirte un poco más humano, no demasiado, pero al menos lo bastante como para centrarte en la figura que espera a un lado de la calzada, a centímetros de donde habías aparcado unas horas antes.

La bruma de la mañana es húmeda y pegajosa parece adherirse a ti como un sudario, tiemblas un poco pero es bienvenida, la frialdad del ambiente parece serenarte lo bastante como para enfrentarte al bastardo, que te sonríe con cara de póker.

—¿La tienes? —inquieres sin rodeos, yendo al único punto en común que ambos tenéis.

Crowley te calibra, recorriéndote con esos ojos que no necesitan mostrar su oscuridad para repugnarte. Te lanza un objeto que recoges al vuelo, es más pequeña de lo que habías imaginado y también más liviana. No parece para nada el arma con la que se cometió el pecado original. Tiemblas de nuevo mientras la evalúas, haciendo un intento por no pensar en lo cerca que estás de repetir esa historia. Sin embargo, tú no eres él, ni Abel es Sam. A lo mejor, eso de que ya no sois hermanos no es algo del todo malo decides, porque así, ese destino que siempre os ha impulsado en un tira y afloja eterno y mortal, al fin acabará por detenerse.

—¿Sabes algo de ella? —preguntas de nuevo, una vez que has puesto a buen recaudo el arma.

—¿Ya Has hablado de esto con Samanta, Ardilla? ¿O todavía hay problemas en el nidito familiar? —La burla no te hace gracia, de hecho, tienes que contener las ganas de sacar el cuchillo de la puta de Ruby y destriparle hasta tener sus vísceras sobre el suelo de barro que ahora pisas.

—Bésame el culo gilipollas —escupes mientras montas en el coche y cierras de un portazo poco habitual. Cuando te miras en el retrovisor, puedes ver que tienes los ojos inyectados en sangre, diminutos capilares como telas de araña, que hacen que el verde del iris parezca todavía más transparente. Con un acceso de humor negro piensas que no te sienta nada mal.

Arrancas, dejando atrás a Crowley, ni siquiera miras, no te importa, lo único realmente interesante es que ya tienes el arma, ahora sólo necesitas encontrar respuestas y tienes una ligera idea de cómo vas a conseguirlas. Recuerdas el sueño que tuviste hace unos días, podías ver a Alastair susurrándote órdenes, _premiándote_ , rememoras lo que era sentir ese tipo especial de poder, la vida y la muerte. Sabes qué hacer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título** : Fell On Black Days

 **Autor:** aeren76

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Pairing** : Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester

 **Disclaimer** : Por supuesto, ellos no me pertenecen y esta historia es pura ficción.

 **Palabras:** ~10.354~

 **Resumen:** _(AU a partir del 9.13 The Purge)_ Cuando Sam descubre lo que Dean ha hecho para salvarle, siente que su mundo se destruye a su alrededor. Sam y Dean tienen que luchar con las consecuencias de  la decisión del mayor de los Winchester.

 **Warnings:** Angst/sexo explícito/violencia (al mismo nivel que en la serie)/ muerte (por el momento) de uno de los personajes principales/Incesto/ Dub-NonCon

 **Notas de Autor:** Gracias por el trabajo de beteo a **[**hermione_drake**](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/) ** y a **aura_dark** **sois las mejores, que los sepáis.**

 

* * *

 

**4**

 

 

Sabes que estás soñando y eso es extraño, desde lo de Lucifer, quizás que desde siempre, has sentido miedo de que tu percepción de la realidad te engañe. Imaginas que crecer como has crecido tiene mucho que ver. Tocas la cicatriz de la palma en un acto reflejo pero cuando bajas los ojos, en tu piel no hay nada. Caminas por un pasillo polvoriento y oscuro, crees que te asfixias, el corazón te palpita en la garganta, pero sabes, _lo sabes_ , estás soñando, sin embargo la idea no te da el más mínimo consuelo.

Miras a tu alrededor, porque hay una duda asentada en lo más profundo de tu corteza cerebral, has visto antes esas paredes, sólo que el conocimiento es algo esquivo, como tener un nombre en la punta de la lengua y no poder pronunciarlo. Cuanto más te esfuerzas, menos consigues recordar, así que sigues adelante por lo que parece un laberinto de paredes oscuras, llenas de manchas de humedad. La luz incide de forma extraña a tu alrededor, grisácea, espesos haces de partículas diminutas que bailotean a tu alrededor, como turbios remolinos que se agitan a tu paso.

Sabes que no vas a salir de allí, la angustia ha alcanzado proporciones épicas cuando ves algo diferente, una puerta y una sombra, la figura de una persona que te da la espalda. Tragas, o lo intentas, tu garganta está tan seca que el movimiento de la tráquea y los músculos del cuello es físicamente doloroso. Entonces eres consciente del ligero aroma a sangre reseca, una nube dulzona que te revuelve el estómago cuando la reconoces, es el olor inconfundible de la putrefacción, de fluidos que se derraman, de tejidos deteriorados por el orden natural. Hay un ligero zumbido en el ambiente que se incrementa conforme te acercas, ahora cauteloso.

Estás a sólo dos pasos cuando le reconoces, tu primer impulso es levantar una mano y tocarle, pero quizás la forma en la que está apoyado contra el dintel de madera descompuesta te frena, o quizás es que hace tanto que no compartís el más simple contacto que has olvidado cómo hacerlo. La idea de saber que lo único que tenías en el mundo, su compañía, ahora es algo que tú mismo te niegas, es absurda y desoladora,

 

Dean está más joven que tú y por un solo segundo pierdes el aliento, habías olvidado lo absolutamente hermoso que solía ser, y no es que ahora no lo sea, sin embargo la vida ha tallado aristas en sus facciones de las que este Dean frente a ti carece. Está pálido e incluso en la mortecina luz que os rodea, puedes diferenciar sus ojeras, las pecas oscurecidas por sucios regueros de lágrimas o sudor, no estás seguro. Su voz resuena en el silencio, parece afónico y destruido, más pequeño de lo que en realidad es y la necesidad de abrazarle es como un puñetazo en el plexo solar. Nunca has estado preparado para ver a tu hermano mayor así de destrozado, nunca, porque pese a todo, hay una mínima esperanza en lo más profundo de ti que te hace verle como si volvieses a ser un niño pequeño asustado de las sombras y Dean la última frontera, quien te rescata de todos tus miedos.

 

La cabeza te da vueltas mientras das otro par de pasos en su dirección; ahora la escena parece diferente, ha cambiado sin que lo notases, como sólo es posible en el mundo onírico. Ahora Dean está acuclillado frente a un colchón roído, entonces puedes verte, _eres tú,_ estático, _muerto._ El rostro cerúleo e inanimado te arranca un vahído del que sólo tú eres consciente. Dean está _hablándole_ , palabras que te revuelven las entrañas, llenas de odio autoinfligido y de desesperación. Hay tanta tristeza, es tal la desolación que vibra en cada una de las sílabas que quieres escapar. Gritar está descartado, casi no puedes moverte, sólo estar ahí y contemplar la completa degradación de una persona. Verle morir ante tus ojos, porque sabes, _sabes_ que eso es lo que Dean está haciendo frente a tu cadáver.

El aire es espeso como la miel, intentas inspirar pero tus pulmones son incapaces de funcionar con normalidad. Crees que vas a ahogarte, sumergido en la estática del polvo que te rodea, boqueas, luchando por no caer de rodillas mientras escuchas a Dean. «¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, qué debo hacer?» Darías lo que fuese por ir hasta dónde está y sostenerle. Nunca antes has ansiado tanto poder darle todo eso que él te ha ofrecido durante toda tu vida. Comprendes con consternación que has llegado a asumir que eso, su confort, es algo que te debe, que te pertenece.

—Sammy… —Esa palabra encierra tanto en tan poco, es insoportable, el dolor es increíble, vivo, ardiente, te enciende el pecho mientras te preguntas si este sueño es real, y si es así, cual es el motivo para que estés presenciando ese instante.

 

Despiertas confuso y sobresaltado, miras a tu alrededor, incapaz de reconocer el cuarto en el que te encuentras. Para cuando quieres darte cuenta estás caminando por el pasillo que conduce al salón común del búnker. Las luces están encendidas y sobre una de las mesas hay varios volúmenes abiertos. La cotidianeidad de la situación te golpea cuando la comparas con las imágenes que aún siguen frescas en tu mente. Aprietas los dientes y te paras a mitad de camino sin saber qué hacer. Has olvidado tus propias palabras, esas que dicen que ya no le consideras tu hermano. Algo ácido se te aloja en el fondo de la garganta y por un segundo temes vomitar.

Cuando le ves tienes que contener el suspiro de alivio, Dean está allí, tiene el ceño fruncido mientras lee, un bolígrafo en la mano y un bloc cerca del codo. No parece haberte escuchado, así que carraspeas, a falta de algo interesante qué decir. Cuando vuestros ojos se encuentran descubres con horror que sus pupilas están tan vacías como las de aquel otro Dean.

 


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Título** : Fell On Black Days

 **Autor:** aeren76

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Pairing** : Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester

 **Disclaimer** : Por supuesto, ellos no me pertenecen y esta historia es pura ficción.

 **Palabras:** ~10.354~

 **Resumen:** _(AU a partir del 9.13 The Purge)_ Cuando Sam descubre lo que Dean ha hecho para salvarle, siente que su mundo se destruye a su alrededor. Sam y Dean tienen que luchar con las consecuencias de  la decisión del mayor de los Winchester.

 **Warnings:** Angst/sexo explícito/violencia (al mismo nivel que en la serie)/ muerte (por el momento) de uno de los personajes principales/Incesto/ Dub-NonCon

****Notas de Autor:** Gracias por el trabajo de beteo a **[**hermione_drake**](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/) ** y a **aura_dark** **sois las mejores, que los sepáis.****

* * *

****

**_5_ **

 

 

Estás en un bar de carretera, sigues una pista acerca de Abaddon que ha resultado ser un callejón sin salida, pero la noche es fría y desapacible y has decidido que ya que estás lejos del búnker, bien puedes aprovechar el viaje para algo más que para darle caza a la puta. La camarera del local pone enfrente de ti una nueva botella y un chupito de bourbon. El líquido color ámbar se derrama por tu garganta como una bendición. La chica flirtea contigo un rato, pero ninguno de los dos parece tener el corazón, la cabeza o las ganas puestas en el sexo. No insistes, porque ella no es lo que buscas, no esa noche.

Aprietas los dedos en torno al cristal cubierto de humedad mientras retazos de la conversación que has tenido con Sam te resuena en los oídos. Quería venir contigo y tú no le has dejado.

«—Es una caza, ¿no? —te replica, con los dientes apretados y los ojos puestos en un punto intermedio sobre tu hombro. La idea de que ni siquiera es capaz de mirarte a la cara no debería sorprenderte, mucho menos hacerte sentir así, desnudo y sin valor—. Eso es lo que hacemos Dean, cazamos. Esa es la razón por…

—Lo sé —le cortas mientras alzas una mano—. Es el motivo por el que estás aquí Sam, ya lo sé, pero sólo voy a hacer varias preguntas y tú estás ocupado. —Señalas los libros sobre la mesa, el portátil que parpadea. Te ahoga estar en su presencia, porque siempre que le tienes cerca quieres más, quieres a Sammy de regreso y eso es imposible. _«Ya no hay más Sam»._ Las palabras de aquel bastardo fueron realmente proféticas. En lo que a ti concierne, estás solo y esta vez no puedes arreglar lo que has roto.

Aprietas el bolso que llevas en las manos y te alisas la chaqueta del traje mientras te alejas camino del garaje, tú tampoco eres capaz de mirar dentro de los ojos claros del otro hombre, pero en tu caso no es el asco o la ira lo que te frena; es el miedo y la vergüenza. Tienes que encontrarla y matarla. Te has convencido de que si al menos le libras de eso, harás su vida más fácil. No quieres intervenir en la búsqueda de Gadreel, no cuando Sam es quien desea saldar esa cuenta. Has aprendido la lección, aunque el coste haya sido astronómico».

 

—¿Te apetece otra guapo? —La voz ronca te saca de tus pensamientos y sólo por eso no le mandas a la mierda de buenas a primeras. Es alto y parece más joven que tú. Tiene el cabello recortado a la perfección y aunque su ropa es simple, hay algo en él que le hace estar ligeramente fuera de lugar. Quizás sea su actitud, esa seguridad con la que te mira, depredador, como si supiese qué es lo que te hace falta y cómo dártelo. No te mueves pero dejas que tu mirada le recorra de pies a cabeza con lentitud. Te fijas en el diminuto lugar en la base del cuello, o el modo en que los mechones oscuros se le enroscan en la nuca. Te sonríe y por primera vez en meses sientes algo parecido al deseo crepitándote de verdad en el vientre.

—¿Por qué no? —No es lo tuyo. No es que nunca lo hayas probado, pero no eres propenso a sentir atracción por los hombres. Sin embargo dejas que te invite y te toque, dejas que sus dedos se cuelen bajo la tela de la chaqueta y te recorran de arriba abajo, admirando la dureza que hay dentro del pantalón. No te sorprendes cuando te sigue afuera, al fin y al cabo sí sabe lo que deseas, lo que estás buscando esa madrugada.

 

La pared está cubierta de parches de cemento que dejan ver el ladrillo. Te arañan las manos cuando apoyas las palmas abiertas contra la húmeda superficie y le dejas trabajar. Está tan oscuro que os es imposible veros las caras, pero su calor evita que tiembles cuando su boca se cierne sobre tu cuello, provocándote un delicioso temblor, el preludio de más placer.

—¿Vas a hacerlo o qué? —le preguntas entre desgarrados estertores, con los pantalones en los tobillos y dos dedos dentro. Te arqueas, dándole la bienvenida al dolor. Sí, gimes, perdido en la bruma del goce, del olvido, cada latigazo que te parte en dos es como una bendición derramándose sobre ti. _De nuevo eres libre._

—Calma rubito —susurra mientras te pasa la lengua por la piel que ha mordido con saña sólo unos minutos antes—. ¿Tan impaciente estás?

—Jódete —consigues pronunciar entre las olas de calor y frío que te suben por la columna cuando se hunde en ti de una sola estocada. El dolor es tan intenso que por un agónico segundo se te corta la respiración. Sin embargo él no te da tregua, te empuja contra el muro y sigue moviéndose, rápido y cruel, jurándote obscenidades mientras te sujeta con tanta fuerza que sabes que tendrás marcas al día siguiente.

Pierdes la cuenta del tiempo mientras le dejas usarte, hasta que sientes el orgasmo abatirse sobre ti con tanta fuerza que te tambaleas. Vuestras bocas se funden una sola vez, exigentes y hambrientas, tiene las manos manchadas con tu semen y verte chuparle los dedos hace que se salga de ti, le contemplas fascinado, su carne caliente y lúbrica derramándose sobre tu vientre. Su sonrisa satisfecha mientras te aferra una vez más es como una puñalada. Nunca te has sentido más puro, ni más vacío. No sabes quién eres, no quieres saber. Quieres eso, la sensación de la sangre resbalándote entre los muslos, el dolor dentro es como ese que recuerdas, te arden las entrañas, pero notas como tu pene palpita con una última convulsión de goce.

—Joder… —suspira cuando te dejas caer de rodillas enfrente de él. El suelo está helado, pero tienes que darle las gracias.


	6. Chapter 6

**Título** : Fell On Black Days

 **Autor:** aeren76

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Pairing** : Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester

 **Disclaimer** : Por supuesto, ellos no me pertenecen y esta historia es pura ficción.

 **Palabras:** ~10.354~

 **Resumen:** _(AU a partir del 9.13 The Purge)_ Cuando Sam descubre lo que Dean ha hecho para salvarle, siente que su mundo se destruye a su alrededor. Sam y Dean tienen que luchar con las consecuencias de  la decisión del mayor de los Winchester.

 **Warnings:** Angst/sexo explícito/violencia (al mismo nivel que en la serie)/ muerte (por el momento) de uno de los personajes principales/Incesto/ Dub-NonCon

 **Notas de Autor:** Gracias por el trabajo de beteo a **[**hermione_drake**](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/) ** y a **aura_dark** **sois las mejores, que los sepáis.  **subo las actus y vuelvo al curro, esta tarde respondo los coments, gracias a todas!****

* * *

6

 

 

Cuando esa noche escuchas los pasos de Dean decides que ya has tenido bastante, después de semanas de verle desaparecer una y otra vez, necesitas dejar que el instinto de saber lo que le pasa tome el mando.   Estáis cerca del pueblo, pero te extraña y te alivia que no coja el coche. Aprietas los dientes mientras le sigues por el sendero, Dean camina deprisa y con ese aire decidido de quien tiene un destino conocido.

Te llamas idiota, a lo mejor resulta que sólo quiere salir a buscar una compañía más amigable de la que tú le das, cosa que por otro lado no te extraña. Ignoras el violento retorcijón en el vientre, el malestar que te produce la idea de saber que Dean vea a alguien, es algo que nunca has reconocido, algo que odias sentir, pero que está ahí, al igual que está la urgencia visceral de tener la certeza de que Dean está bien.

Cuando le ves entrar al club más cutre de todos los que os habéis encontrado casi te arrepientes, pero eres paciente y decides esperar un rato, allí entre los dos edificios, la noche está tranquila y salvo por algún que otro coche que circula con lentitud, la calle está vacía. Te palpita la base del cráneo, donde una nueva jaqueca parece estar gestándose con rapidez. Suspiras y apoyas la cabeza contra el ladrillo, permitiendo que el frescor te calme. Intentas regular los erráticos latidos de tu corazón, pero esa noche eres incapaz.

Algo pasa con Dean, y no es sólo que casi no os hayáis mirado a los ojos en meses. _Algo pasa con Dean_ y no tienes ni idea de lo que es. Y esos sueños, _cada noche_ le ves morir, como si de nuevo el bromista te tuviese atrapado en aquel horrible bucle. Solo que en esta ocasión es aún peor, porque cada mañana le ves y compruebas que si bien Dean respira y trabaja a tu lado, a todos los efectos estás completamente solo.

Y sí, fuiste tú quien marcó las reglas, pero te duele en el alma que no haya intentado ni una sola vez acercarse a ti. Aprietas los párpados para impedir que las lágrimas de frustración te hagan sentir todavía más humillado. La última vez que Dean tuvo un comportamiento relativamente normal fue durante el caso de los Ghostfacers. Un escalofrío te recorre de pies a cabeza con el recuerdo, la mirada impasible de Dean bajo las manos de aquel loco, sus ojos vacíos mientras le hundía el cuchillo. Tragas saliva, has estado demasiado ocupado con tu dolor, con la búsqueda de Gadreel y Metatrón y de pronto es como si la idea te golpease como una bofetada en pleno rostro.

Ves de nuevo a Dean en el hospital, cansado y con ojeras, los antebrazos desnudos mientras te explica que eso que tiene es el resultado de un trato con Caín. Terror. No hay nada que describa mejor lo que sientes en ése momento, sólo sabes que es pánico puro y simple. Dean y La Marca y Crowley, que ha estado sospechosamente calmado desde hace semanas. ¿Cómo es que no has podido verlo? ¿Tan ciego estás? _¿Tan poco te importa…?_

Estás tan asustado que cuando le ves salir acompañado casi das gracias porque tu primera sospecha sea cierta. Sin embargo el alivio da paso al más puro estupor cuando le ves caminar junto a otro hombre, los dos demasiado juntos, rozándose de una forma que hace que se te ericen los vellos de la nuca. Hay algo extrañamente familiar en el desconocido que está al lado de Dean. No sabes lo que es, porque pese a la distancia, sabes que no le has visto nunca. Y al mismo tiempo, es como si algo te dijese que deberías saber quién es. A lo mejor es otro cazador. A lo mejor, es que la idea de cazar y repartir la carga junto a ti ha dejado de tener valor para Dean ahora que lo vuestro es sólo negocios. A lo mejor es que ese hombre es más competente que tú. A lo mejor Dean le confía a él lo que no es capaz de contarte a ti. Te sorprendes de lo que eso te duele, aunque no debería.

Has sido tú quien puso la frontera, y Dean la respeta, te repites, eres tú quien ahora necesita tiempo. Estás en tu derecho de sentirte mal, de sentirte violado, estafado y engañado, por la única persona en el mundo en la que has confiado jamás. Ni siquiera Jess se acerca a lo que tú y tu hermano teníais. Todos empalidecen frente a Dean.

 

Caminas en silencio cuando les ves desaparecer por una bocacalle. Imágenes de ti mismo escapando de la mirada de Dean revolotean en los límites de tu conciencia. Ruby y tú en la cama, tú perdiéndote en la sangre, en el poder de creer que podrías salvar el mundo, ignorando el precio que estabas pagando. Casi no puedes respirar a causa del miedo, ¿qué ha hecho Dean, qué, qué, _qué_ …?

Te paras en la esquina y pretendes que hablas por el móvil, en realidad no te mira nadie, así que mantienes el silencio mientras agudizas los sentidos. Hace mucho que has dejado atrás la etapa en que espiar a Dean te avergonzaba, ahora tienes que saber o te juras que irás allí y le interrumpirás.

El callejón es apenas lo bastante ancho como para que dos personas caminen juntas, está vacío salvo por un contenedor y el suelo húmedo refleja la luz azulada de una sola farola, cuyo brillo tiembla como si amenazara con apagarse en cualquier momento. Al principio no quieres creer lo que estás viendo. Te pegas contra la pared, y aprietas los dientes mientras escuchas el inconfundible sonido de un gemido, el chasquido de la ropa al ser apartada, palabras rotas, el roce de algo metálico, besos húmedos, y la voz de Dean suplicándole, rogando por algo que has pasado toda tu vida queriéndole dar tú. Enfrentarte por primera vez a esa verdad es casi como si te arrancasen la piel de cuajo. No quieres mirar, pero no puedes evitar ver. Tienes que ver, verle retorcerse entre jadeos, tienes que verle, contemplar lo hermoso que es.

Estás temblando y te sientes muy enfermo. Eres un desquiciado que quiere ser quien le haga rogar. Quieres. Quieres _. Quieres._


	7. Chapter 7

**Título** : Fell On Black Days

 **Autor:** aeren76

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Pairing** : Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester

 **Disclaimer** : Por supuesto, ellos no me pertenecen y esta historia es pura ficción.

 **Palabras:** ~10.354~

 **Resumen:** _(AU a partir del 9.13 The Purge)_ Cuando Sam descubre lo que Dean ha hecho para salvarle, siente que su mundo se destruye a su alrededor. Sam y Dean tienen que luchar con las consecuencias de  la decisión del mayor de los Winchester.

 **Warnings:** Angst/sexo explícito/violencia (al mismo nivel que en la serie)/ muerte (por el momento) de uno de los personajes principales/Incesto/ Dub-NonCon

 **Notas de Autor:** Gracias por el trabajo de beteo a **[**hermione_drake**](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/) ** y a **aura_dark** **sois las mejores, que los sepáis.  **subo las actus y vuelvo al curro, esta tarde respondo los coments, gracias a todas!****

* * *

7

 

 

 

Lo tienes todo listo piensas con cierto cansancio y sobre todo, con una satisfacción que hace mucho que no sentías. Cierras el diario, está casi vacío porque la investigación no te ha llevado demasiado tiempo, después de la ayuda de Crowley todo ha sido bastante sencillo. Quieres dejar esto por escrito porque sabes que Sam va a necesitar una respuesta y si todo marcha según has planeado, no vas a poder dársela. Mientras te diriges en busca de tu destino, rememoras el día —la noche—, anterior. Has intentado bloquear los recuerdos de lo que pasó, pero sabes que las imágenes van a acompañarte para siempre. No tienes idea si eso es lo que te ha impulsado a llamarle, a precipitar el encuentro, sólo sabes que no puedes mirar de nuevo a Sam después de lo que hicisteis.

Tu cuerpo protesta, al borde del colapso físico y mental, pero el dolor es bienvenido, nunca lo ha sido más, el dolor sirve para que el recuerdo de la carne de Sam dentro de ti sea todavía más real. Todavía tienes su olor sobre la piel, el rastro de su saliva en el cuello, la sombra de sus dedos salpicándote el cuerpo como una constelación que habla con más claridad de lo que sois el uno para el otro que todas las palabras del mundo. Te tragas el nudo que te oprime la garganta y cierras la puerta sin mirar atrás, quieres que la imagen que te acompañe sea la de la boca de tu hermano acallando tus palabras, quieres que sean sus pupilas dilatadas las que te guíen, quieres que sea su sabor lo último que pruebes, lo que te quede en el paladar. Quieres imaginar que lo de horas antes no empezó como lo hizo, con una discusión. Quieres olvidar los insultos, y las falsas verdades, quieres olvidar que fueron tus manos las que le guiaron «¿Qué es lo que te molesta Sam…quieres ser tú, es eso?»

Tu bravuconada murió con la misma rapidez con la que la pasión estalló entre los dos. Incandescentes, sus dedos sobre tus muñecas, sosteniéndote contra la pared, obligándote a abrir las piernas, enterrándote los dientes en la tierna carne del cuello, succionándote con tanta fuerza que el dolor fue algo glorioso. Su piel desnuda contra la tuya, más caliente de lo que nunca te atreviste a soñar. Su voz apagada en tu oído «eres mío Dean, mío, mío, mío…» Le dejaste entrar mientras os retorcíais sobre el colchón, fue más una lucha que un acto de amor, pero nada podrá borrar lo perfecto que se sentía su peso encima de tu caderas, o su boca sobre la tuya, obligándote a entregarte, maldiciéndote, jurándote, robándote algo que tú ya le habías dado desde el mismo momento en que le sacaste de aquel fuego con cuatro años.

Después de eso solo os quedó el silencio del cuarto, el sudor y el picor del esperma secándose sobre la piel, el dolor tibio que te latía entre los muslos, las lágrimas mansas resbalándote por las mejillas. Hubieses deseado ser otro hombre, uno al que le hubiesen enseñado a decir las palabras correctas, uno que hubiese servido para darle a su hermano pequeño algo más que un camino destructivo lleno de muerte y de terror. Venderías tu alma otra vez sólo por tener la capacidad de hacerle entender que no es el miedo a la soledad lo que te hace mover cielo y tierra por él, quisieras ser capaz, pero sabes que no eres, así que te giraste en la cama y le apresaste, borrando con tus labios todo rastro de humedad, paladeando con toda la lentitud del mundo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Trazaste senderos nuevos por su rostro, por su cuello, besaste el surco oscuro y suculento tras las rodillas, le dejaste entrar en tu boca, jadeando por el goce que te producía notar su peso sobre tu lengua. Te bebiste con gusto todos y cada uno de sus orgasmos, permitiendo que el eco de su voz te acunase. Tu nombre siempre suena mejor cuando es él quien lo pronuncia.

La mañana os atrapó mientras le llevabas dentro por última vez, arrancándole quejidos y suplicas mientras cabalgabas el placer de tenerle en medio de tus piernas. Gemiste mientras te atrapaba entre sus brazos, enorme, como plomo, fundiéndote a besos. Hubo momentos en que no te reconocías, no era tú, habías dejado de ser Dean. Y sin embargo nunca habías sido más tú, porque en ese exacto momento fue cuando te permitiste el lujo de revelarte tal cual eres, sin barreras, sin máscaras, sin la necesidad de imágenes que distorsionasen lo erróneo o lo acertado de tus acciones, de tu sentimientos. Entre aquellas sábanas manchadas con vuestra esencia, nunca te habías sentido más auténtico, bendecido y envilecido por eso que te palpita en el centro del pecho cada vez que miras a tu hermano. Tu hermano, comiéndote a besos, enterrándose en ti, con los labios encendidos y su sudor goteándote sobre la cara. Verle dormir con el rostro más en paz de lo que podías recordar fue un regalo inesperado, uno que no creías merecer, así que saliste, abandonando su calor.

 

El bloque de apartamentos era el más barato que has podido encontrar, llevas días preparando aquello, así que cuando marcas el número, estás más calmado de lo que imaginaste, pero lo tienes todo listo y no hay sitio para el nerviosismo, sólo quieres acabar. El trabajo es sencillo, o al menos crees que va a serlo, no tienes mucho que perder y sí bastante que ganar. Por primera vez en tu vida vas a hacer lo correcto, eso es como un bálsamo que te tranquiliza y te llena de una certeza que no recuerdas haber sentido en la vida. Por primera vez comprendes a Sam, cuando aquella vez te dijo que veía la luz al final del túnel. Por primera vez sabes lo que es tomar la decisión correcta y saber que tienes la posibilidad de llevarla a cabo. Apagas el teléfono y lo dejas en el bolso mientras vas hacia la cama. Estás exhausto pero esos pequeños dolores son también un recordatorio de lo que has vivido. Algo que tendrás para siempre contigo.

El timbre resuena una vez.

—Has venido —le dices sonriendo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Título** : Fell On Black Days

 **Autor:** aeren76

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Pairing** : Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester

 **Disclaimer** : Por supuesto, ellos no me pertenecen y esta historia es pura ficción.

 **Palabras:** ~10.382~

 **Resumen:** _(AU a partir del 9.13 The Purge)_ Cuando Sam descubre lo que Dean ha hecho para salvarle, siente que su mundo se destruye a su alrededor. Sam y Dean tienen que luchar con las consecuencias de la decisión del mayor de los Winchester.

 **Warnings:** Angst/sexo explícito/violencia (al mismo nivel que en la serie)/ muerte (por el momento) de uno de los personajes principales/Incesto/ Dub-NonCon

 **Notas de Autor:** Gracias por el trabajo de beteo a[ **hermione_drake**](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/)y a **aura_dark sois las mejores, que los sepáis.**

* * *

 

**8**

 

Cuando invocas a Crowley estás solo en el camino que hay junto al búnker. Estás desesperado y sabes que el tiempo juega en tu contra, pero tienes que arriesgar aquella última baza. El demonio te observa con ese gesto entre sardónico y calculador que odias a muerte, la idea de que precisamente él ayudase a expulsar a Gadreel de tu cuerpo te repugna, pero en ese momento necesitas su ayuda, en ese momento vender tu alma al diablo no suena tan mal después de todo.

Decides ignorar tus palabras, decides ignorar que todavía tienes el olor de tu hermano en el cuerpo, decides olvidar que sientes vergüenza por lo que le has hecho, decides que no te importa nada salvo que aquel pequeño cabrón te diga dónde están, porque tú sabes que Crowley no ha ayudado a Dean por su buen corazón, así que cuando aparece te limitas a ofrecer eso que sabe que tanto anhela, tu sangre. Contienes el asco cuando vislumbras el modo en que sus ojos relumbran, excitados y codiciosos. Cierras los párpados y te obligas a pensar que no estás allí, dándole lo que te pide. Te repites que haces eso por Dean, porque es Dean, Dean, tu hermano.

—Está bien, Alce —contesta, con ese acento falsamente culto, chasquea los dedos mientras te sujeta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estáis parados enfrente de un antiguo edificio que no te dice nada—. Primer piso, la segunda puerta a la derecha.

—¿Cómo sé que no me engañas?

—Abbadon cambió su traje para hacer más difícil a tu hermano el trabajo de encontrarle cuando supo que teníamos localizada el arma de Caín; sin embargo, si quería deshacerse de la amenaza necesitaba rescatarla, y para eso tenía que estar cerca de tu Ardillita. Con lo que no contaba era con que tu hermano descubriría su señuelo. Llevan semanas encontrándose, pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no es así?

La risa te revuelve el estómago, mientras fuerzas la cerradura te tragas la bilis que te sube por el esófago. No Dean, Dean no, por favor, Dios no, Dean no. La idea de lo que significa la escena que viste en el callejón, lo equivocado que has estado, te revuelve el estómago. No, Dean, por favor, no lo hagas. Subes los escalones de dos en dos mientras tus acusaciones vacías se repiten en tu cerebro; siempre estás dispuesto a sacrificar lo que sea mientras no seas tú el que acaba dañado. El eco de tus pasos te persigue mientras notas los primeros indicios de azufre. Es sutil, pero para alguien que ha crecido como tú es algo inconfundible, sabes que están allí, lo notas en los huesos.

Las manos te tiemblan mientras trabajas en el antiguo mecanismo, no te interesa si ésa es otra trampa de Abbadon, sólo sabes que tienes que entrar ahí y hacer que Dean desista de lo que sea que esté haciendo. El silencio dentro del diminuto apartamento es sepulcral, la suela de tus botas parece provocar estruendos en la estancia, casi desearías que el corazón te dejase de latir, porque parece que le arranca ecos a aquella paredes vacías. El dormitorio es visible desde allí y entonces lo notas, el leve olor dulzón y empalagoso, cúprico y nauseabundo: sangre fresca.

Sobre la cama está lo que queda del cuerpo de ese hombre de aquella noche que de pronto parece que pasó en otra vida. Caminas despacio hasta que rodeas el mueble y le encuentras, a sólo un par de metros de donde Abbadon ha muerto. El aroma a azufre y sangre parece tener entidad propia, quieres vomitar, escapar, quieres cerrar los ojos y pedirle a quien sea que te haga regresar al búnker, a los brazos de Dean.

Dean, tendido cuan largo es sobre el suelo. Todavía tiene el arma entre los dedos resbaladizos, empapados de su propia sangre. Por un instante crees que has llegado demasiado tarde, pero mientras te arrodillas, percibes el aleteo del pecho, tan leve que te parece que lo has soñado.

—No —suplicas, pero sabes que es inútil. Esta vez no es un sueño, no es uno de esas pesadillas que te han acosado durante todas esas semanas—. No, por favor… por favor, Dean.

Tu voz le hace abrir los ojos un instante, tose y el sonido desgarrado del aire escapando de sus pulmones te estremece. Le pones una mano en el pecho, intentando encontrar el origen de la hemorragia, pero tiemblas demasiado. No has notado que lloras hasta que las lágrimas no te dejan verle con claridad.

—Sammy… —Apenas es un susurro. Tienes que esforzarte para escucharle, mientras sigues llamándole, una y otra y otra vez. No sabes qué es lo que ha pasado, sólo tienes la palabra de Crowley y ese diario que encontraste cuando despertaste a solas en la cama de Dean.

Sus pupilas están dilatadas y fijas en ti, le aprietas los dedos mientras empiezas a rezar, necesitas que venga alguien, quieres a Cass, necesitas decirle que nada de todo lo que ha pasado importa, quieres decirle que tenéis todo el tiempo del mundo, que jodidos o no, enfermos o no, equivocados o no, sois hermanos y no hay nada en el mundo que no harías por él, tal y como Dean ha hecho siempre por ti.

—Sammy… —Sus labios se tuercen un segundo y le notas relajarse contra ti, más pesado que nunca pese a que desde que se descubrió lo de Gadreel está mucho más delgado. Le coges como puedes, intentando que sus brazos respondan, tienes que hacerle responder.

—Dean —musitas contra su frente—. Esto no es justo, Dean… —Aprietas los dientes y recuerdas las palabras finales del diario, «ahora eres libre, Sammy», te niegas en redondo a pensar que esto va a quedar así. No, no puedes, no esta vez. No te importa lo que has dicho, _lo que le dijiste, Dios mío,_ te niegas a considerar siquiera la posibilidad de seguir tus propios consejos. No puedes, te vas a levantar de allí, te prometes, mientras le sostienes contra tu pecho, te vas a levantar de allí y vas a hacerle regresar. Vosotros sois Winchester y algo tan simple como la muerte no va separaros. Le besas de nuevo, todavía está tibio y te permites soñar con la idea de que te responde. Luego le dejas reposar en el suelo, a tu lado, mientras piensas por dónde vas a empezar: tienes trabajo que hacer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Título** : Fell On Black Days

 **Autor:** aeren76

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Pairing** : Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester

 **Disclaimer** : Por supuesto, ellos no me pertenecen y esta historia es pura ficción.

 **Palabras:** ~10.382~

 **Resumen:** _(AU a partir del 9.13 The Purge)_ Cuando Sam descubre lo que Dean ha hecho para salvarle, siente que su mundo se destruye a su alrededor. Sam y Dean tienen que luchar con las consecuencias de la decisión del mayor de los Winchester.

 **Warnings:** Angst/sexo explícito/violencia (al mismo nivel que en la serie)/ muerte (por el momento) de uno de los personajes principales/Incesto/ Dub-NonCon

 **Notas de Autor:** Gracias por el trabajo de beteo a[ **hermione_drake**](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/)y a **aura_dark sois las mejores, que los sepáis.**

* * *

 

**9**

 

Cuando abres los ojos, lo primero que notas es el frío. De no sentir tu cuerpo en absoluto, has pasado a tiritar y temblar con tanta fuerza que puedes escuchar cómo te castañetean los dientes, es un agudo repiqueteo que parece replicarse hasta que llena los confines de tu cráneo, transformando el débil sonido en un estruendo que te aturde. Gimes y eso lo hace todavía peor, porque el dolor estalla en todos y cada uno de tus músculos, repta y medra en tus terminaciones nerviosas, que parecen sufrir un cortocircuito. Te arqueas, inhalando la primera bocanada con un estertor que te inunda los pulmones de puro fuego. Gritas, una y otra vez, tanto que te quedas sin voz mientras los ecos de una única palabra se repite en tu conciencia: «Sam, Sam, Sam…». Alguien te toca, dedos gélidos que parecen quemarte la piel, que está demasiado sensible, por un momento crees que vas a desquebrajarte, a quedar reducido a cenizas. Por suerte, después de eso viene otra vez la nada a rescatarte.

 

La segunda vez que recuperas la consciencia sabes que estás en la cama junto a otra persona. El frío de antes ha dado paso a una confortable sensación de paz, tus músculos tiemblan aún, repentinos escalofríos que te sacuden con suavidad, pero cada vez que eso ocurre, algo firme y caliente te sostiene, ayudándote a vencer la ola de espasmos. El olor es conocido y reconfortante, así que suspiras, todavía demasiado débil como para abrir los párpados. En tu cerebro se sigue repitiendo esa palabra, una y otra vez, «Sam, Sam, Sam…», es como un mantra, algo que insiste, te preguntas si es un recordatorio de algo o de alguien, pero sigues exhausto, así que dejas que el sueño vuelva a llevarte.

 

La tercera vez la realidad y los recuerdos irrumpen casi con brutalidad. De nuevo eres tú, tu historia está ahí y en el centro de todo está Sam, Sam. La necesidad de saber te impulsa a hacer el esfuerzo y moverte, luchas porque tus piernas y brazos parecen plomo, pesados e inútiles. Estás jadeando cuando comprendes que ese peso es el de tu hermano. Fogonazos de la última vez que os visteis te hacen detenerte. Es irónico que sea en esta misma cama, sobre ese mismo colchón. Te preguntas qué es lo que has hecho mal. Te preguntas si todo ha sido un sueño o una pesadilla. Te urge saber, pero no encuentras tu voz y Sam te está mirando, con esos ojos grises que te destrozan el alma. Te está mirando y te atrae al círculo de sus brazos, no habías notado que los dos estáis casi desnudos. Notas el suave vello de las piernas de Sam como terciopelo contra las tuyas. Te muerdes los labios, intentando contener un sollozo, tú no lloras, ni siquiera cuando fracasas en el último intento de hacer lo correcto.

—Shh, Dean. —Su voz es tal y como la recuerdas, y entonces te preguntas cuanto tiempo ha pasado, qué ha sucedido con Abaddon y con Crowley, te retuerces intentando soltarte, pero Sam te aprieta más, hasta que notas los latidos de su corazón contra las costillas, está tan desbocado como el tuyo y eso, al menos, te consuela un poco—. Tranquilo ¿vale?, todo está bien, cálmate, voy a explicártelo todo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero primero tienes que calmarte.

—No me trates como a una tía —graznas, y quieres golpearte por ser tan gilipollas, porque de todas las cosas que podías decir, has escogido esa. Su risa te sacude y entonces te envuelve una vez más, enorme y cálido, inspiras y es como sumergirte en un mar de endorfinas. Sientes que era eso, eso, SamSammymiSammySam, eso lo que te ha faltado todos estos meses. Es como beber el primer sorbo de cerveza fría en verano, vivificante y un poco amargo, te cosquillean los ojos y, con horror, comprendes que estás llorando. Cuando te busca la boca y te besa, lento, como si temiese que fueses a rechazarle, no consigues encontrar las fuerzas para apartarle. Ni siquiera quieres pensar en lo poco que te importa todo lo que ha pasado. Sólo quieres eso, eso, sus labios, el tacto rugoso de su lengua, ese sabor al que podrías volverte adicto.

—Dean… —Cuando os separáis descubres que él también está llorando. Con torpeza, te fuerzas a pasarle los pulgares y restañar la humedad salada que empapa sus mejillas. Tiene la nariz roja y está completamente despeinado, lleva más barba de la que jamás le has visto y está mucho más pálido, pero para ti no hay una vista mejor. Es lo que siempre has querido, tu Sam cerca.

 

—¿Qué has hecho, qué, un conjuro? ¿Confiaste en Crowley? —le gritas cuando, después de dar muchas vueltas, te lo cuenta todo—. ¿Es que estás loco? —En ese momento eres incapaz de ver lo irónico de tus temores, sólo sabes que es _tu hermanito_ y que tienes que protegerlo.

—No —niega, pasándose las manos por el cabello. Levanta la cara y el sufrimiento que ves en sus ojos te paraliza—. Significa que tenías razón, Dean, significa que si tu alma estaba en el velo todavía podía traerte y atarla a la mía, era lo más rápido. Y ni siquiera es algo demoníaco ¿vale? Significa que tenías razón, ¿me estás escuchando? Tenías toda la puta razón, yo también soy capaz de hacer lo que sea necesario para traerte de vuelta. —Ahora es él quien te grita, con gesto crispado e iracundo—. ¡Significa que no tenías derecho a irte sin mí! ¡Significa que, te guste o no, estamos juntos en esto! ¡Tú y yo, hasta donde sea! Y escúchame bien, hijo de puta —te susurra, taladrándote con cada sílaba—. Si te atreves a intentar otra vez hacer algo como lo de Abaddon… —Se le atragantan las palabras, como si el mero recuerdo fuese demasiado intenso para soportarlo. Te pones de pie, luchando contra el temblor en las rodillas, odias estar así de débil, pero cuando llegas hasta donde está parado, el alivio de que te permita tocarle consigue que te armes de valor.

—Está bien, Sammy —musitas contra su cuello, ahogando las ganas de ponerte otra vez a llorar. No sabes qué va a pasar, y frente a vosotros, el mundo sigue tan oscuro e incierto como siempre, pero cuando notas que responde a tu abrazo, comprendes que los dos tenéis algo que hace años que habíais perdido por el camino: os habéis recuperado el uno al otro. Y por una vez, decides que vas a disfrutarlo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Título** : Fell On Black Days

 **Autor:** aeren76

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Pairing** : Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester

 **Disclaimer** : Por supuesto, ellos no me pertenecen y esta historia es pura ficción.

 **Palabras:** ~10.354~

 **Resumen:** _(AU a partir del 9.13 The Purge)_ Cuando Sam descubre lo que Dean ha hecho para salvarle, siente que su mundo se destruye a su alrededor. Sam y Dean tienen que luchar con las consecuencias de  la decisión del mayor de los Winchester.

 **Warnings:** Angst/sexo explícito/violencia (al mismo nivel que en la serie)/ muerte (por el momento) de uno de los personajes principales/Incesto/ Dub-NonCon

 **Notas de Autor:** Gracias por el trabajo de beteo a **[**hermione_drake**](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/) ** y a **aura_dark** **sois las mejores, que los sepáis.  
**

 

* Bueno, pues llegamos al final, gracias a todos por leer, por los coments (prometo ir respondiendo) y espero que os haya gustado, y que si no es así, pues bueno, lo siento también! el askbox está abierto a sugerencias! un saludo a todos y nos vemos en el próximo :D *

* * *

 

 

 

**10**

 

El cuarto está a oscuras cuando te deshaces del letargo en el que habéis caído después de la larga noche de sexo y confesiones a media voz. Dean duerme bocabajo, completamente desnudo y más relajado de lo que le has visto en años. En su sueño, sus facciones se han deshecho de los ángulos y las sombras que las preocupaciones han tallado y parece tan joven que te duele un poco el corazón. Es como notar una herida sangrar, te aprietas el pecho un instante, haciendo un vano intento de contener la urgencia de tocarle, de pasar las manos una vez por su piel, inclinarte y recorrerle con los labios, con la lengua, beberte sus gemidos.

Con cuidado de no despertarle, apartas las mantas, el cuarto de Dean está tal y como él lo dejó la primera noche en que estuvisteis juntos, allí, en el mismo colchón. Casi no puedes creer que hayáis esperado tantos años para consumar ese fuego que os devoraba a ambos. No quieres analizar los motivos, ni los tuyos ni los de Dean, estás cansado de los interrogantes y las dudas que te corroen, que casi os han destruido. Sin embargo, allí estáis, te recuerdas, allí, habéis pasado por tanto, el cielo, el infierno, la muerte y la vida, pruebas que han estado casi a punto de destrozar ese lazo que os ata.

En el silencio de la noche, la respiración pesada de tu hermano es como un bálsamo, un recordatorio de que, a pesar de todo, seguís teniéndoos el uno al otro, a pesar de todo, os pertenecéis el uno al otro. Y eso no hay fuerza humana, diabólica o divina que pueda cambiarlo. A lo mejor has tardado tiempo en comprenderlo, en aceptarlo, pero la visión del cuerpo sin vida de Dean, una vez más, ha sido la última gota. La última. Tu copa se ha desbordado y, por una vez, has dejado las máscaras que has llevado la mayor parte de tu vida a un lado y has decidido mostrarte tal cual eres. Winchester hasta la médula.

 

Con cautela, pasas las yemas de los dedos por el surco entre las nalgas desnudas de tu hermano. Hace sólo unas horas has estado allí adentro, su boca, tus dedos, tu sexo, tu carne fundiéndose en el desesperante calor, ahogándote en los tórridos besos que os habéis prodigado hasta el dolor. Con las uñas clavadas en sus caderas mientras te sumergías una y otra vez dentro de aquel intoxicante universo de sangre y piel de seda, devorándoos a dentelladas, inmisericordes, vuestros cuerpos encajando con la facilidad con la que siempre habéis hecho todo en este mundo. Casi podrías abofetearte por lo ciego que has estado, has desperdiciado años, _años._ Mientras rodáis por el colchón, te prometes que nunca más vas a dejarte, no vas a permitir que nada ni nadie os separe. Si has vencido a la muerte, al precio que sea, no vas a renunciar jamás a Dean. Él es tuyo, de la misma forma que tú eres parte de él.

—¿Sammy…? —Su tono suena trémulo, débil y somnoliento. Te sonríes mientras le cubres con la manta y un vez más te permites besarle. Los labios de Dean son como mirar al sol directamente, demasiado intensos y demasiado ardientes. Crees que podrías morir incinerado por todo lo que te provocan. No sabías que existía este tipo de pasión, no querías aceptar que existía este tipo de pasión.

—Voy al baño —musitas—. Ya vengo.

—Hummf. —Se retuerce bajo las sábanas, con esa mueca que hace que desees despertarle del todo y volver a empezar de nuevo, hasta sentirle convulsionar en torno a ti, musitando tu nombre como una oración.

 

 

La luz blanca te deslumbra, iluminando tus facciones con demasiada intensidad, parpadeas y cierras la puerta, Dean está a sólo unos metros y no quieres molestarle. Cuando te estás lavando las manos, la imagen en el espejo captura tu atención. Esta vez no es como las anteriores, y al menos agradeces eso, _el conocimiento._ Cuando escuchas sus palabras es como si tu conciencia se estuviese escindiendo frente a ti, como si te dividieses en dos frente a tus propios ojos, eres tú y, al mismo tiempo, sabes que no lo eres, que va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que vuelvas a ser tú mismo de nuevo. Sin embargo, esta vez, al menos, has sido tú quien ha decidido.

—No creo que lo comprenda —dices sin alzar la voz, para hablar con él no lo necesitas—. A lo mejor cuando se lo diga cree que esto es una especie de venganza o algo así, Dean…

—Lo que has hecho, lo has hecho por amor a él —te replica, y es insano, porque su reflejo es el tuyo, pero al mismo tiempo es como contemplar una superposición, eres capaz de distinguir al ser que llevas dentro y la visión es espeluznante.

—No sé si va a verlo así —contestas mientras recuerdas la angustia que te llevó a invocarle. Los dos solos frente a frente, la desesperación porque Dean estaba muerto sin remedio. Nadie era capaz de deshacer lo que el arma de Caín había hecho, nadie salvo el Escriba de Dios, alguien con la suficiente fuerza como para reescribir una vez más la historia. Ofrecer tu cuerpo y tu destino a cambio de tener a Dean una vez más parecía algo justo. Hasta aquel instante no habías sido capaz de comprender a tu hermano, ahora le entiendes tanto que todas esas palabras que le dijiste te sangran como una herida abierta. Ahora sabes que, para bien o para mal, tu acto ha cerrado una vez más el círculo. De nuevo volvéis a empezar.

—Lo hará Samuel. —Gadreel está de nuevo en ti, sigue siendo el arma y el verdugo de Metatrón, pero la diferencia es que ahora el precio que has pagado es ofrecer tu lealtad a cambio de la vida de Dean—. Nunca he conocido dos almas como las vuestras —confiesa el ángel. En sus ojos, _los tuyos,_ palpita una llama que te da cierta esperanza, en ésta ocasión, la posesión es como una simbiosis, es algo mutuo, él te conoce a ti, pero tú también sabes sus más íntimos secretos, esos que ni el propio Escriba conoce. Mientras te pierdes en su reflejo, comprendes que a lo mejor, esa fascinación que siente por vosotros es algo que puedes usar en tu provecho. Y en el de Dean.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
